Mischief in Minx Castle! a Victubia fanfic
by TheGreatColossus
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Minx had declared that there will be a ball at Minx Castle, simply because parties are fun. But there are Sup Guys loose in the castle! Can Krism capture the adorably nom creatures before they cause mischief at the ball? Krism/Krinx. Rated T for some language.


Mischief in Minx Castle!

 _Just written for funsies, mainly featuring Krism and Krinx (BECAUSE NOM!) Slight cameo from my OC character Marthus. Anyways, I've been talking waaaay too much. Enjoy my first fanfic! Rated T for a bit of language, and THE FLUFF._

As Cry walked through the cellars of Minx Castle, his light blew out. He heard a faint laugh, as if it came from far off. He was looking for some Sup Guys that had gotten into the castle. The Queen had called in a favor, knowing of his affinity with the little guys. Usually they were nice, but they could be very mischievous, and the Queen didn't want anything messing up the ball scheduled for tomorrow night. She had tasked him to find the ones loose in Minx Castle, and he had tracked them to the cellars. Now his torch was out, and he was slightly worried. If it was done by Sup Guys, they probably had more mischief in store. Then he turned, and saw the eye.

It was red, and moving towards him at a steady pace. He took a few steps back, stumbled, and cursed as he fell on his butt. The red eye moved ever closer. He was about to use magic to illuminate it when a burst of red light lit up the room he was in. Queen Krism smiled and said,

"I figured I shouldn't try and sneak up on you, you might have used some magic on me and that would have been awkward. Why are you down here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?"

"Yeah, but there are some Sup Guys loose in the castle, and you know how they can get. Your wife didn't want anything to mess with the party." said Cry.

"How'd they get loose?" Krism asked.

"Ziegs had captured a few to study for the Royal Archives, and was studying them a bit, some must have gotten out."

"Mmm. Well, I can take it from here, you should go over to the Late Night Bar, help your crew out."

"Thanks so much! I was hoping to meet up with them for a drink before everything kicked off, but then I got this assignment… Your wife called in a favor." said Cry.

"Well, I'm happy to help, after all, it is _my ball._ " laughed Krism.

Cry walked away as Krism started her search for the missing Sup Guys before they caused any big problems. She hoped they would be easy to find, you could usually lure them out pretty easily with a gift of mana, and although hers was slow to replenish, she could spare some, since they weren't expecting any issues. She knelt down, and imbued a small piece of wood with some of her mana, and waited.

==O==

After about an hour, Krism had caught two Sup Guys who had been lured out by the mana trap. She realized that she had no idea how many were loose. _Ugh. I should have asked Cry before I accepted this, but there's no helping it now. Maybe I can ask Ziegs. I think all of the Sup Guys that were down here are caught or gone._ Krism stood, and walked back towards the entrance to the cellars, and walked towards the Royal Library, hopefully Ziegs would be there.

"Hello La- sorry, _Queen_ Krism!" said Lady Marzia.

"Oh hello Marzia, are you here for the ball?" asked Krism.

"Yes, I'm here to consult on Queen Minx's dress. She commissioned it specially!" Marzia replied, beaming with pride.

"Is Pewdie here?"

"No, he stayed behind."

 _Shit, I was gonna ask him for some assistance, he might be good at finding these little things, considering his experience with the paranormal. Maybe Lady Marzia has seen them,_ thought Krism.

"Marzia, have you seen any Sup Guys wandering around?"

"No, sorry your Highness. Are there some in the castle?"

"Yes, and I have to find them before th-"

Krism was abruptly pulled backwards, as was Marzia. Both women let out yelps at the surprise, but soon recovered and stood up.

" _What was that?!_ " asked Marzia.

Krism sighed. "I'm guessing that was a Sup Guy or two, this is what I'm trying to prevent from happening during the ball."

"Well, I hope you find them soon, they could cause a disaster at the ball." Marzia said worriedly.

 _I hope I do too,_ thought Krism as she walked off in search of the mischief makers.

==O==

Krism finally reached the corridor leading to the Royal Library. Suddenly, she noticed a small, glowing white figure on the floor. It turned to face her, laughed, and ran into the library. She sprinted after it…

Right.

Into.

Ziegs.

Books flew everywhere, mostly about creatures of Victubia and a few essays about the Sup Guys. Ziegs was sitting on the floor, looking bewildered, but unhurt.

"So sorry Ziegs! Gotta run!" Krism yelled back as she continued the chase of the Sup Guy. There! It was under a table, loosening the screws on one leg. Krism dove, and used a bit of lightning magic from her crimson eye to zap it.

"GOT YA! Awww, you're so nom!" said Krism, hugging the little creature.

"Krrrriiism!" yelled Ziegs.

"Oops…" said Krism.

As Ziegs screamed her head off, Krism waited for the right time to explain, and ask her how many Sup Guys had gotten out. She had the first two in a small cage made of red spirits in her room, but it might not last long she realized, and this nommable one in her arms.

"Um… Ziegs? How many Sup Guys got out?"

"-COMPLETELY PRICELESS, SO MUCH HISTO- wait what?" said Ziegs.

"The Sup Guys you were studying? They got loose, as you might know."

"Oh yeah, Minx said she put Cry on that, did you take over?" asked Ziegs.

"Yes, I did, and I've caught three, including this adorable guy right here. The others are in my room, you can get them, in fact you should before the red spirit cage disappears, but I need to know how many are left." replied Krism.

"There should be only one left, but I have no idea where it is." said Ziegs.

 _Well, I made progress, one to go,_ thought Krism. "Thanks for your help, sorry about all the books."

Ziegs shook her head sadly and began to gather up her fallen papers.

==O==

There were two hours until the ball, and the last Sup Guy was still nowhere to be found. It had been a day since Krism had caught the other three. She was currently in her room with Minx, talking about the ball, and how great Minx's dress was. It had been hand-tailored by Lady Marzia, in a very nice style. It was mainly a deep purple, with a black cloak showing the seal of Victubia. It had a lot of lace around the hem, and was very nice on Minx. Krism was wearing a strapless red dress, with gold accents around the hem, and both were wearing their crowns. Krism's had a ruby set in the front, and Minx's had an amethyst.

"You look so great Minx!" said Krism.

"Thank you! I like the crown especially." replied Minx.

"Yeah, it looks really nice."

"C'mere, gimme a kiss before I go down to see what they've done with the setup."

Krism kissed Minx on the cheek before Minx walked out to oversee the final preparations. Krism was kind of worried. She hadn't found the last Sup Guy, but there hadn't been any issues, so hopefully it had calmed down. She didn't want an incident like her's and Marzia's to happen at the ball. Krism was holding on to the one that she had caught in the library, it seemed to like her.

"You're so nom, you should live with us. But I would have to check with Minx. She might not want you in our room." Krism said to the Sup Guy.

It toddled over to her, and sat on her lap, then climbed up into her hair, sitting in the middle of the crown. Krism giggled, and then gently put it down on the ground again.

"I gotta go find your last buddy, then I'll be back after the ball? Be good, okay?" said Krism

The Sup Guy seemed to nod as Krism walked out of the room, before proceeding to wreck everything on the dresser. It giggled, and then lay down on the bed, and went to sleep in a pile of torn up papers.

==O==

The ball was about to start, guests were arriving, the food was undergoing final seasonings in the kitchen, the knights' armor was gleaming in the torchlight, and Krism was a nervous wreck. She still hadn't found the last Sup Guy, and was terrified of her wife's wrath if something went wrong at the ball. Cry had returned, and said he would keep the search going. They didn't want to involve anyone, because it could cause problems for both of them if it was revealed that there could be a Sup Guy at the ball.

"Kriiism! Come and help me welcome our guests!" yelled Minx from across the main room.

"Okay! Coming!" said Krism. She could already see a lot of distinguished guests arriving. They were probably coming from all over Victubia. There wasn't really a special occasion, Minx just wanted a party, so everyone leaped at the chance. The Late Night Crew had closed the bar for the night, and were mixing drinks for new arrivals. Later on, some guest magi would be doing fireworks outside, and there would be singing and dancing contests.

"We're gonna open up the dance floor soon, and the first dance is dedicated to us!" said Minx.

"Well, that's very nice of them!" said Krism.

"I may have sorta _kinda_ __arranged it…" whispered Minx.

Minx and Krism were interrupted by Lord Ken walking over, followed by a figure they recognized as Marthus, a young man who had served as a bodyguard to the Queens and the Mayor, saving both their lives. He probably hadn't been invited, but he had a knack for getting into places when there were important figures around, and it was always helpful to have a god on your side. _He must be here to keep an eye on us, that's nice,_ thought Krism.

"How are you Ken? It's been a while!" said Minx.

"Oh, so-so, I haven't had many stories lately. Although…" dropping his voice to a whisper, "What's this I hear about Sup Guys loose in the castle?" asked Ken.

"There were, but they are well under control now." Minx said, pointedly glancing at Krism.

"Ah well, I guess that's good. Would have made a good story though." Ken said, taking a step back and calling to Lord Pewdiepie. Suddenly, in the middle of shifting his weight, he slipped, but was caught by a burst of air magic from Asa, one of the MODs.

"Thanks for the save! I was just about to ask you, which MODs are coming?" asked Ken.

"It was no problem, I think it's just me and the Mayor today." Asa replied, walking back towards Mayor Gabbi, who was chatting with some other Mayors.

 _Well, I know the Sup Guy is at the ball, which I guess is good… but it's gonna be hell to catch it._ thought Krism.

"What was that baby?" Minx asked sweetly.

"Must have been a slippery patch on the floor, I'll call a servant, someone could get hurt there." replied Krism smoothly.

 _Close save! I don't want Minx getting angry. Okay, now to find that Sup Guy._ She thought. _Where could it… Ah._ There was a commotion over by the drinks table. One of the legs had slipped loose, spilling drinks all over the floor. Servants were already heading over to clean it up. _Hopefully they start the dancing soon, it'll take people's mind off of the "accidents"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! You are gathered here tonight, because I, as your Queen, felt like we needed a party! It hasn't been very eventful in Victubia the past few months, so I thought we should spice it up. We will now be opening the dance floor, and Krism will have the first dance!" Minx finished as she descended the stairs to the floor. _Just in time_ , thought Krism.

Krism walked purposefully towards her, across the floor, and took her hand. The band began a slow waltz, and Krism spun them onto the dance floor. Minx took the lead, and for a few minutes, Krism forgot about the Sup Guy, and all the other problems that had come up during the ball. Other couples began to get partners, and take the floor. Minx finally decided that she had had enough for the moment, and spun them to the edge of the floor, kissed Krism and whispered "Later. I promise," and walked back into the crowd. Krism could feel her lips tingling as she stood on the dance floor for a moment. _Well, back to work I suppose. Minx better give me another dance later,_ thought Krism.

Suddenly, she spotted a white flash among the legs of the dancers. She forced her way onto the dance floor, and sprinted towards the white. When she finally caught up, she follows its trail by all the people tripping and falling. Not many people seemed to notice, but she had to head this off now. She chased it up the stairs, into the passages of the main castle. When the Sup Guy was right at the corner, she formed a small wall right in front of it, causing it to be stunned for a moment, before simply drinking up the magic and running away.

Krism was surprised, she knew they ate mana, but actually absorbing magic energy? This was unheard of. No wonder Ziegs was studying them. _Think about it later, keep chasing it, don't let it get away._ Krism shook off her amazement, and began running again. She wished she hadn't worn the dress, although it had got her a few envious looks at the ball. There it was! The Sup Guy was at the edge of a window, climbing up. Krism dove, but found herself up in the air, suspended above the ballroom. She was holding the Sup Guy, which looked at her with it's unchanging expression, _Oh god it must be holding me up,_ then giggled and they fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Krism as she fell. The ballroom was a pretty high room, and she had fallen from one of the higher windows. She managed to create a rope of red spirits, and snagged the chandelier with it. She swung back and forth, finally falling and landing on top of Ziegs, of all people.

"Um. Here's your Sup Guy." said Krism, redder than usual from the running and embarrassment.

"Aww, thank you?" said Ziegs in bewilderment.

"KRIIIIIISM!" yelled Minx.

The ballroom had gone silent. Minx stalked over, people scrambling to get out of the way. She stopped in front of Krism. She stared down at her, holding the Sup Guy and with a slightly ripped dress.

Minx spoke very quietly, "You know what? Fuck it. I'm just gonna dance with you. Leave your little friend here. We can talk on the floor."

"Go back to whatever you were doing everyone, we've caught the Sup Guy causing all the mischief, nothing to fear now." said Minx. The knights relaxed, they had been about to charge in to help Queen Krism.

Everyone still stared. Minx pulled Krism to her feet, grabbed her arm, and led her to the dance floor. They started to dance slowly, and as they did, people began to drift back to the dance floor.

"You know I'm really mad, baby." said Minx.

"Yeah, but I couldn't find the last one, and I was so worried, and I didn't want to mess up the ball and I was wo-" Krism got cut off by Minx kissing her.

"But you know what? It's okay. You got the Sup Guy. And in quite an amusing way." Minx chuckled.

"Thanks. Hopefully we won't have any more mischief this evening." Krism said.

"Yes. I hope so too."

The couple spun on around the dance floor, and the four Sup Guys, which had escaped again, paired off and mirrored the Queens. No one really noticed, but then again, no one really notices mischief until it's too late. But this time, the Sup Guys decided that they wouldn't mess this up. It helped that Marthus was giving them a death stare, and Cry was just looking at them. They decided, just for once, they wouldn't screw up this evening. So they danced. And the couples spun on into the dance, a red and purple blur spinning long into the night.

 _Congratulations on your marriage Krinx! (Yes I know I'm late…)_

 _Whaddya think? Good/Bad? This was THE FIRST fanfic I ever published, decided to re-edit and publish again! This was written a while ago, so it may not be my best, but it deserved a re-release._


End file.
